Charlus Potter and Dorea Black
by amouretteelizabeth
Summary: The story of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black - James Potter's parents, a completely dysfunctional pair, but how they loved each other deeply. (Though they aren't his canon parents and are pure speculation, I feel like they deserve a story). 3-shot.
1. First Meeting(s)

**A/N: I just have a lot of feelings about James Potter's parents don't judge me omg**

**Review if you enjoyed!**

* * *

It was New Years Eve, 1943. Charlus Potter, a young man of 18, was out with a few of his old Hogwarts friends; they had not seen each other in months, due to Charlus's auror training, and his friends' new occupations. Brandon Alexander had been working with muggles as a part of his disortation in order to secure his spot in a Wizarding higher education school in North America, Gordon Jones had successfully been drafted into the Ballycastle Bats, and his girlfriend, Lucy Tompson (who was with them that night), had been training for her career at the Daily Prophet (and needless to say, she was extremely nervous). Last, but not least, Lucas Smith, who had gotten a job at the British Magical History Museam. The five friends, after months of hard work, deserved a night out. They were sitting in a bar called Molly's, a new investment by an old classmate of Charlus's father's friend, Melinda Bishop - or Penton now. She had two children with a man called Jacob - a boy and girl named John and Victoria.

Charlus and his friends sat round a table near a fireplace, mugs of firewhiskey clasped in their hands as they drank the night away. The Wizarding Wireless Network was playling loudly in the backgrounnd, and for one night they were going to forget the horrors of the muggle world that had been brought upon them. The new muggle war had lasted for four years now, and none of them were sure when it was going to end, or when they were going to be drafted into the war. It wasn't something they wanted to think about, and so they didn't.

It was now 11 pm. The night had wore on, and the group were getting to the point where they probably wouldn't remember this night in the morning. "Charl-" Lucy began, interrupted by a hiccup. "-Lus. It's your turn to buy the drinks, Mr. Auror guy." With a groan in protest, Charlus stood up, making his way to the bar, leaving his friends laughing at the table behind him. Using the bar as support, he ordered the next round. With an hour until midnight, it was good to get away from the world of responsibility for one night. Stumbling back over to the table with drinks, plonking them down on the table.

"Right, where were we?" Gordon slurred, leaning on the table. "Ah yes, Bran Bran's disortation. Come on, Bran, tell us about your study of sorts." It was a conversation they'd had when they had arrived, but that had long been forgotten amongst the drinks and the food.

Brandon laughed, picking up his drink and sloshing it down his throat. "I am studying muggles and the muggle family life." Brandon enunciated each word before dissolving into laughter. "It-" a hiccup. "It can give us comparions between wizarding family life and the muggles. They are very different, but similiar in many, many, manymanymany ways."

At that moment, while the table dissolved into laughter, one Dorea Black entered the taven, accompanied by two friends - Lilian Bell, and Elisa Skeeter. Dorea Black, a pure-blood from the intolerant family Black, was a light spirit, unlike her family, she was a kind and gentle soul, but with a cunning and determined nature which made her suited for the politics in the Ministry of Magic. Her jet black hair fell midway down her back, and her grey eyes would make anyone feel as if she were gazing into their soul, if not for her glasses. While a kind woman, she had all the qualities of a Slytherin and of a Black.

Her and her friends' sat at the bar, giggling amongst themselves and drinking away. It was almost quater to twelve when Elisa pointed at Charlus's group of friends. "Hey - weren't they in Gryffindor? Like... A year or something below us?" Elisa had a good memory, and was good at recognising faces. Many thought that she would have gone on to become an auror herself, but instead she dedicated her time to a small bookshop called "Flourish and Blotts". She liked the calmness in there - and since her arrival in 1941 she had become the manager, and started the company's publishing business.

Dorea looked over her shoulder, spotting them. "I think they were, yes. They would have left Hogwarts now, wouldn't have they?" Dorea asked, raising her eyebrows. Lilian nodded in response, taking a swig of her drink in the most un-lady like fashion she could manage. Dorea laughed at her friend, bringing her own drink to her lips. Glancing back over her shoulder, her eyes landed on a blue eyed, brown haired man. She recognised him, but she did not know where from. Shrugging, she turned back to her friends.

It was ten to twelve, and the bar was becoming louder and louder. On her way to the bathroom, and on his way back to the bar, Charlus Potter and Dorea Black bumped into each other. "Sorry, sorry." Charlus muttered as Dorea pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Wasn't looking where I was going." Charlus glanced at Dorea, rubbing his neck in embarrassment before holding his hand out to shake. "Charlus." He said, though it came out a little slurred. Dorea giggled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Dorea." She smiled, withdrawing her hand. "Excuse me, Charlus, but I really must use the lady's room."

"Right, yeah, of course." Charlus said, coughing. He watched her walk away, turning red. "Smooth, Potter. Smooth..."

Midnight came, and the entire bar errupted in a "Happy New Year!" Dorea, had her arms around Lilian and Elisa, and the three were giggling rather excitedly. Charlus and his friends were roaring with laughter, except for Lucy and Gordon, who had engaged in liplocking on the dot of midnight.

A week later, on the 7th of Janurary, Charlus was leaving auror training for the day, battered and bruised, and in need of something warm to eat. Retreating to the Leaky Cauldron, he ordered a butter bear and chicken pie, before taking a seat in the cornor of the tavern, waiting for his meal.

Dorea, who had finished work for the day, walked through the snow, pulling her coat tighter around herself. She was going to apparate home originally, but instead thought to stop and get something to eat, so that way she didn't have to suffer from Lilian's horrendous cooking back at the flat the three friends shared. Stopping at the Leaky Cauldron, she ordered tomato soup and a glass of lemonade. Taking the lemonade, Dorea looked for a place to sit - it was then she spotted a familiar face. Smiling to herself, she approached Charlus.

"Hello, Charlus." Dorea said, standing awkwardly beside his table before sitting down. "Long time no see."

Charlus looked up, smiling when he saw Dorea. "How're you, Dorea?" He remembered her from the bar on New Years, though they never really got a chance to speak in full. She had been on his mind all week, and had been determined to forget her until now.

"I am well, thank you." She nodded, slipping her coat off. "I'm surprised you remember me. You were awfully intoxicated last week." A cheeky smile spread accross her face, and a laugh bubbled passed her lips as Charlus groaned.

"Okay, I wasn't that drunk, Dorea." Charlus said. "You are mixing me up with Brandon." He was in denial, but he had been fairly drunk on New Years Eve. He had stumbled home, and had woken up on the floor of his kitchen with his cat licking his face. But he wasn't going to tell Dorea that.

"If you say so." Dorea chuckled, bringing her lemonade to her lips. Their conversation carried on way into dinner, and way into the night. Dorea laughed so much her stomach hurt, and Charlus had never met someone he found as interesting as Dorea. Her career in the Ministry was strong, and she seemed most unlike the women he had been introduced to via his parents. Work was hard to come by for women, but Dorea had forced herself into a male-dominated occupation, and was determined to make her mark. Charlus was amazed by her in so many ways, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Um, by any chance, Charlus, would you like to go out sometime?" Dorea asked as she shrugged on her coat. She braced herself for an answer as she put her scarf on, hoping it would be a positive response.

"Yeah. Yeah, Dorea, I would." Charlus grinned, his face going red. "I would really like to go out with you sometime."

Dorea smiled, and scribbled down her address onto a napkin and gave it to Charlus. "Write me. We can arrange when."

When she apparated away, Charlus felt a feeling of warmth in him. It was unlike past love interests. He had a new feeling toward Dorea, and he hoped that this would go far. It would kill him if it didn't.


	2. Proposal(s)

**A/N: now for part 2/3 yeaaaaaaaaah  
**

* * *

The first time Charlus had proposed, Dorea had said no. It was understandable - her career in the Ministry had taken off, and she didn't have the time to be married. The same went for him - his career as an auror was really coming into it's own, and he was working so hard. There was also the fact that they were still young, her parents would never allow her to be married at the age of twenty two. She was still a little girl in their eyes, and marriage was not a thing Dorea thought herself to be ready for.

The second time Charlus proposed, Dorea had said no again. This set them on a rocky patch for a long time, but the couple eventually repaired their relationship. She was twenty six, and he was twenty four. There was still plenty of time for them to get married and settle down, but with the end of the muggle war and the death of Dorea's family friend, Hepzibah Smith, there was simply too much on their plate to consider marriage.

The third time was different. Charlus had proposed, but Dorea had said no. Frustrated, Charlus argued with her. "Why? Why do you keep saying no?" Charlus asked, staring at her from across the table. Dorea glanced down. She was now thirty two, and Charlus had just turned thirty. "You can't say no forever. We've been together for twelve years, Dorea. Don't you think it's time?"

Dorea swallowed. "I'm sorry, Charlus. I'm just not ready." She rose from her seat, and went to their bedroom. Charlus sank back in his chair, tired from the repeated answer.

The fourth time, two years after, the couple were sitting on a beach in Spain. Charlus was leaning back on his elbows, Dorea's head resting on his lap, a book in her hands. "Dorea?" Charlus asked, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I love you, you know that?"

Dorea put her book to one side, and looked up at Charlus. "I do, yes." She lifted a hand,placing it on his cheek. "And I love you too, Charlus."

"Then answer me this," he said, taking her hand in his. "Why do you keep saying no?"

Freezing, Dorea rose into a sitting position. "I... I don't know, Charlus." Dorea muttered, her gaze dropping to the sand. "I'm... I'm don't know." She whispered. "I love you, Charlus, I do. I really do."

"Then marry me. Dorea, we can find a random stranger and go get eloped. I don't care how we get married, I just want you."

"I-"

"Please, Dorea. Please. Please marry me, and I will do you the honour of being your husband. We can even do a honeymoon to Hawaii or where ever you want."

Dorea laughed, pressing her finger to his lips. "Charlus. If we were to get married, then we should do it properly. Let's wait until we are home to make such decisions."

The fifth time was in 1959, when Dorea, came out of the bathroom one Sunday morning in July. "Charlus." Dorea, said, gripping the doorway. "Ask me again."

"Ask you what?" Charlus asked, glancing up at her.

"Ask me to marry you." Dorea said firmly, pressing a hand to her stomach. "We have to get married."

Charlus stared at her, confused for a few moments before it clicked. "You're not?"

Dorea nodded. "I am."

Charlus laughed, smiling brightly at her, leaving his seat and wrapping her in his arms. "Dorea Black, for the fifth time, would you marry me?"

Dorea giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, Charlus, I will marry you."

A month later, they were eloped with the couples friend's as their witness in the Wizards' Council Court. Years after begging and begging, they were finally married with a child on the way - who would be their only child to come, and they would spoil him rotten.


	3. Disowned

**A/N: 3/3  
**

**I wrote all three one shots in like 2 hours that's why they're being uploaded super quickly yo**

**I know it's short, but I didn't think it needed much more. **

**Also this is purely headcanon - there is no canon evidence that Dorea was disowned. **

**This takes place around 1965. **

* * *

"I refused." Dorea told Charlus through her sobs. "I point blank refused to agree with them. They called me a blood traitor." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, tears rolling down her face. "All because I didn't want to be apart of their blood purity. All because I stood up for the muggleborns in court yesterday morning. They hate me for it."

The day before, Dorea had been in court for the entirety of that morning. A new law had been suggested to ban muggleborns from bein educated in Hogwarts, but to instead leave them out of the wizarding world. An argument for this was that it violated the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Dorea had stood against the bill that day, and with her department backing her, managed to shut the bill down. However, this had come at the expense of losing her family - the Black family refused to acknowledge her on this, and as a result burned her name from the family tree.

"You are not a traitor, Dorea." Charlus whispered, stroaking her hair. "You stood up for what you believed in yesterday, I could not be more proud of you. You broke tradition yesterday, be proud of that. Who knows what niece or nephew of yours could be next to do that?" Charlus said, lifting her chin to face him, and he wiped the tears from her face. "You're a Potter now. I know it hurts, but you still have me, and you still have James. They can't take me and him away from you, though they may try to hurt you."

Dorea sniffed, wiping a hand over her face. "Is this what it'll always be like? The blood purity, the hate toward muggleborns and muggles alike... Is this what it'll always be like?"

Charlus didn't know how to answer, so instead he shrugged. "I hope not." He couldn't say for definate, but he hoped that the hate would end. For Dorea's sake, for James's sake... For the entire wizarding world's sake.

Putting his arm around Dorea, he stood up, brining her with him. "C'mon, Dorea. Let's go to bed."


End file.
